I know I'm not Alone
by Arbiter Rowell
Summary: Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak 'sendiri'. Jauh dalam hati, dia mempunyai 'perasaan' yang kuat, 'keyakinan' yang ditetapkan, dan 'hubungan' yang terikat. Namun, di sisi lain dia hidup terasing di desa. Mengikuti arus takdir, keluarga dan desa dia tinggalkan demi mencapai apa yang diinginkan. Bersama 'sosok' di dalam dirinya, 'mereka' mencari sesuatu yang disebut 'kebahagiaan'. #semi-AU
1. Prolog

Chapter 0 : Prolog

**Naruto Shippuden**

**_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**.**

**I know I'm not "Alone"**

**_Arbiter Rowell_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh penuh luka itu berlari, menerjang kerumunan orang-orang yang berlari melawan arah darinya. Jeritan serta teriakan terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun ia menulikan telinganya tak peduli. Kaki kecilnya terus berpacu hingga ia tiba di sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ia berdiri dengan nafas memburu. Rambut kuningnya basah karena keringat yang terlihat jelas di keningnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap peluh, kemudian dengan pelan berjalan mendekati tanah lapang yang kini tak berbentuk lagi. Lubang dengan kawah yang cukup dalam tercetak jelas di sana, menggambarkan sebuah pertarungan yang besar telah terjadi.

Manik safir-nya menemukan orang yang telah dicari selama ini. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, puas atas jerih payahnya. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan melewati pepohonan hanya untuk menghampiri sekelompok orang yang kini bercakap-cakap dengan santai seolah tidak ada kejadian besar yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi, namanya?"

Langkahnya terhenti, reflek ia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari keberadaan kelompok itu. Kepalanya mengintip dari balik semak-semak, menatap sosok wanita berambut merah yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Senyuman manis dari wajahnya membuat dadanya gemetar. Tangannya terulur untuk meremas dada kirinya yang dibalut kaos hitam.

"Naruko, sang _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Kita akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik, 'kan, Minato?"

Pria yang memiliki rambut kuning seperti dirinya itu mengangguk dengan sangat yakin, "Tentu saja, karena dia anak kita yang istimewa."

Para _shinobi_ di sana tersenyum puas dengan kata-katanya, kemudian bertepuk tangan disertai ucapan 'selamat' pada sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja melahirkan anak mereka bertepatan dengan lepasnya _Bijuu_ ekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Sementara itu, kakek tua yang berdiri di sana hanya tersenyum simpul pada mereka dan melirik pada bagian semak-semak, di mana seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di sana.

Menatap penuh kecewa pada keluarganya.

Pukulan dan tendangan terus dilancarkan pada lawannya yang dengan mudahnya menghindar setiap serangan. Keringat bahkan tak terlihat dari lawannya, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang nafasnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Tenaganya melemah dan ia jatuh berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hm? Sampai sini batasmu?"

Dengan kedutan kesal, ia berdiri dan menghardik lawan latihannya itu.

"_Onii-san_ terlalu kuat untukku! Tidak bisakah kau mengalah demi adik tercintamu ini?" ujarnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya seraya kesal atas penuturan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hei, aku sudah sering mengalah, asal kau tahu. Tapi, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku," ujar sang kakak santai dan duduk di hamparan rumput hijau. Adiknya menyusul, namun ia membaringkan diri di samping sang kakak yang menikmati hembusan angin.

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Ano... _Onii-san_?"

"Hn?"

Sang adik yang merasa jengah dengan keheningan ini memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu ia pendam setiap kali bersama sang kakak. Karena hanya mereka berdua di lapangan, ia tak mengkhawatirkan tentang pertanyaannya yang mungkin akan menyinggung hati kakaknya.

"Apa kau ... tidak benci pada―"

"Tidak."

Adiknya terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Tak pernah menyangka sang kakak akan langsung menjawab tanpa mendengar secara lengkap kata-katanya.

"Tapi―"

"Naruko."

Sang adik terdiam mendengar namanya yang dipanggil. Manik biru seperti milik ibunya itu menatap kakaknya yang hanya tersenyum kecil menatap langit biru.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Mata bagai permata safir itu beralih menatapnya. Wajah keduanya mirip, yang membedakan hanyalah sang kakak adalah laki-laki dan adiknya adalah perempuan.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan perlakuan yang aku terima selama ini."

Mata itu terpejam. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang adik bisa melihat wajah penuh penderitaan itu terlihat begitu damai menikmati kesunyian yang ada.

"Karena aku tahu, aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini."

―**To Be Continued**―

Ya, halo~

Kembali bersama Arbi di sini... Di fanfic kedua saya!! /tepuk tangan

Dari fandom sebelah, lari ke fandom ini... Sungguh luar binasa(?) diri ini :")

Sebelumnya, saya telah mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lapak sebelah (dunia oranye). Karena gregetan(?), jadi saya bawa juga ke sini :v

PS : saya menggunakan media ponsel dan ini pertama kalinya. Karena itu, saya tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Mohon maaf bila terdapat kesalahan...

Terimakasih telah membaca~

_See you again desu!!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Dia hanya Naruto

Chapter 1 : Dia hanya Naruto

**Naruto Shippuden**

**_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**.**

**I know I'm not "Alone**

**_Arbiter Rowell_**

**.**

.

.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu bercat hijau. Senyuman yang ia sunggingkan sejak awal keberangkatan tidak pernah luntur dari wajah keriputnya. Tangannya terangkat dan mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sebelum seseorang membukanya dari dalam.

"Apa aku menganggu waktumu?" tanyanya ramah pada sang tuan rumah yang masih berusia belasan tahun. Ia menatap sang tuan rumah yang menggeleng dan membalas senyumannya.

"Silahkan masuk, _Sandaime-sama_."

"Hohoho! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali? Jangan formal padaku kalau di rumah, Naruto."

Naruto hanya menggaruk pipi dengan tiga goresan itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi, tetap saja saya harus menghormati anda."

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan menuju kursi meja makan. "Baiklah, tapi jangan memanggilku seperti iru di dalam rumah," pintanya sambil melepas jubah _hokage-_nya yang besar. Dengan sigap, Naruto menyiapkan teh hijau pada kakek yang telah mengurusnya sejak kecil itu.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu dan adikmu?"

Wajah ceria dengan sebuah lebam di pipi itu tercetak jelas di sana. Dengan semangat api, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Disaat mereka istirahat, Sasuke dari klan Uchiha terakhir datang menghampiri dan ikut dalam latihan. Hasilnya tidak buruk. Namikaze Naruko berhasil memberikan pukulan pada wajahnya dan Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menorehkan luka kecil pada lengannya.

Mengakhiri cerita, Naruto menunjukkan lebam pada pipi kanannya dan luka gores kecil yang ia tutup dengan plester pada bagian lengan kirinya. Hiruzen hanya mengelus jenggot putihnya sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Tampaknya, Uchiha bungsu itu sudah akrab pada adikmu, ya?"

"Ya, tapi kebenciannya pada Uchiha Itachi belum menghilang sepenuhnya dari hatinya."

Hiruzen kembali mengangguk. Merasa suasana di sekitarnya tegang, ia memutar otak untuk memecahkan suasana yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Oh ya, menu makan malan hari ini?"

Wajah riang itu kembali dan dengan cepat berlalu menuju dapur. Dalam hati, Hiruzen berharap makanan yang disajikan berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

"Ini dia! Ramen jumbo buatan Naruto!"

Harapan Hiruzen melayang seketika. Matanya menatap horor pada mangkuk besar yang kini berisikan mie kuah dengan porsi lebih banyak dari kemarin.

\--**Alone**\--

Gadis dengan gaya _twin-tail_ itu menatap dirinya pada pantulan cermin. Ia baru saja mandi setelah latihan bersama kakaknya, Naruto dan sahabat laki-lakinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur, mendapati keberadaan orang tuanya yang mengobrol dengan hidangan makan malam tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Ah, Naru, duduk sini."

Uzumaki—Namikaze—Kushina menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, wanita berambut merah sekaligus ibunya itu menuntunnya pada meja makan. Naruko hanya biaa menyunggingkan senyuman, menatap ibunya yang mengambilkannya semangkuk nasi dan ayahnya yang masih membaca surat kabar.

Tidak ada kehadiran kakaknya dalam hidupnya, sejak ia masih balita. Itu pun ia mengenal bahwa Naruto adalah kakaknya dari _Sandaime Hokage_ yang kini mengambil hak asuh Naruto, dan ia percaya begitu saja. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan saudara? Atau hal lain karena mereka memiliki wajah yang serupa?

"Naru?"

Naruko tersentak, kemudian segera tersenyum agar kedua orang ruanya tidak khawatir. Karena dirinya yang seorang _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi, orang tua dan desa Konoha memperlakukannya secara khusus. Ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa, tapi ia menyadari perlakuan yang diterimanya jauh berbeda dengan sang kakak.

Justru ia bertanya dalam hati setiap kali melihatnya, "Bukankah kita saudara?"

Tapi, mengapa kakaknya itu-

"Naru!"

Sekali lagi, Naruko kembali ke kenyataan. Ia menatap wajah Minato dan Kushina yang menatapnya cemas. Sepertinya, karena terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kedua orang tuanya itu khawatir. Ah, ia tahu kakaknya belum pernah melihat orang tuanya yang seperti ini. Mungkin hanya _Sandaime Hokage_ satu-satunya yang Naruto anggap sebagai 'orang tuanya'.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan begitu jika dirimu yang sejak usia tiga tahun diabaikan oleh orang tuanya sendiri? Walau Naruko saat ini masih berusia sembilan tahun, ia sangat mengerti kerasnya kehidupan yang dijalani kakak semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Dan juga, mengapa orang tuanya tidak peduli pada kakaknya? Ah, coret itu. Mengapa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa masih ada keberadaan anaknya yang satu lagi? Tolong garis bawahi kata 'anak'.

Keduanya masih menatapnya cemas, namun melihat Naruko yang terlihat yakin dengan ucapannya membuat mereka menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang Minato bilang?"

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tadi siang, kau pergi ke mana?"

Hatinya ingin mengatakan 'aku bersama Naruto-_nii_', tapi mulutnya seakan tidak bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku latihan dengan Sasuke," jawabnya singkat dan memakan makanannya yang mulai dingin. Manik birunya menatap wajah ayahnya yang berangsur lega, seakan mendapat jawaban yang sesuai harapannya. Itu membuat Naruko mengernyit heran.

"Baguslah, kau dan Sasuke semakin akrab."

"Tentu saja."

"_Karena kami berdua merasakan hal yang sama_," lanjutnya dalam hati. Naruko merasa mereka berdua memiliki hal yang serupa, namun juga berbeda.

Sulit untuk ia jabarkan, namun kesamaan yang mereka miliki adalah masalah saudara. Jika Sasuke dengan Uchiha Itachi yang dikatakan 'berkhianat' pada desa, maka dirinya dengan Naruto yang bisa kau sebut 'terasingkan' di desa.

Baiklah, Naruko merasa cukup dengan berbicara sendiri pada pikirannya. Itu membuat otaknya berdenyut sakit karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Naru?"

Sekali lagi, orang tuanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

\--**Alone**\--

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju suatu tempat kesukaannya. Hiruzen sudah pergi sejam yang lalu dan rumah kembali menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, walau kenyataannya itu adalah rumah milik kakek asuhnya yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak menjabat sebagai _Sandaime Hokage_. Memang rumah itu sudah ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi masih layak untuk dihuni.

"Yo! Teuchi_-san_!"

"Oh, Naruto! Ramen jumbo lagi?"

Tanpa jawaban yang dilontarkan, sang pemilik kedai ramen langsung menyiapkan pesanan dari langganan setianya. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk dan menunggu di sana. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tempo dulu yang tidak ingin ia kenang kembali. Namun sayang, otak dan hatinya sedang berlawanan pendapat saat ini.

Kejadian di mana ia dibuang, tumbuh seorang diri, diasuh Hiruzen, bertemu Naruko, hingga sekarang masih membekas dalan ingatannya. Ia tersenyum getir, semua itu berlalu begitu cepat. Namun dengan kuatnya, ia bisa menanggung beban itu sendirian.

Hatinya selalu teriris setiap melihat kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan oleh keluarganya. Dadanya selalu sesak, otaknya selalu berdenyut seakan sesuatu ingin keluar, dan pandangannya akan menggelap selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, ia kembali normal seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Jujur, Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu ingin mengutarakannya pada Hiruzen, namun melihat kesibukannya sebagai _Sandaime Hokage_ membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

"Sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih, selamat makan!"

Alasan Naruto makan di Ichiraku karena ramen buatannya telah habis di makan Hiruzen. Kemudian, kakek asuhnya itu berjalan dengan perut kenyang menuju kediaman _Hokage_.

Yah, sejak dirinya hidup terasing di desanya sendiri, ia belajar memasak untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Tidak mungkin baginya merepotkan Hiruzen yang bahkan sudah repot menyiapkan tempat tinggal dan memindah hak asuhnya. Hanya karena perlakuan itu Naruto merasa orang paling bersyukur di dunia memiliki kakek seperti Hiruzen.

Setelah membayar, Naruto beranjak pergi menuju suatu tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap malam. Langkahnya terhenti ketika jalannya dihalangi oleh seorang anak sebaya dengan adiknya itu berdiri menatap datar dirinya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke kini menatap tajam Naruto. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk tepat pada _hitai-ate_ berlambang Konoha di dahi Naruto.

"Ketika aku mendapatkannya, lawan aku!"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba," jawabnya dan berjalan melewati sang _prodigy_ dari Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau ... tidak benci?"

Langkah terhenti mendengar tuturan satu kalimat itu. Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu sang Uchiha yang mengatakannya. Naruto menghela nafas, merasa pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruko.

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?" balas Sasuke cepat. Mata hitamnya berkilat di bawah sinar lampu jalan, tampak marah sekaligus kesal karena jawaban yang didapat dari kakak rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Karena aku tahu, aku tak sendirian di dunia ini."

\--**Alone**\--

Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia membiarkan rambut kuningnya tertiup angin malam. Air mata tercetak jelas dari sudut matanya, kemudian meluncur melewati tiga goresan yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir.

"Aku tahu, aku tak sendirian di dunia ini."

Naruto kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Bibirnya gemetar, kemudian digigit hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah di hati.

"Aku tahu, aku tak sendirian di dunia ini."

Kalimat itu telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Uraian kata itu telah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Hanya karena ungkapan itu, ia masih bertahan di dunia ini.

"Aku tahu, aku tak sendirian di dunia ini."

Hela nafas lolos dari mulutnya. Pada akhinya, ia menangis. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang terus ia pendam selama ini. Tak ada yang mendengar, hanya bintang di langit malam menjadi saksi bisu atas ungkapan sedalam-dalamnya dari hati terdalamnya.

Kemudian, pandangannya menggelap.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, suara yang terus menemaninya itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Tidurlah, temanku."

\--**Alone**\--

Cahaya matahari menusuk matanya. Tubuh itu menggeliat tidak suka dan dengan malas kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris mata yang senada. Mengingat dirinya ada jadwal padat hari ini, tubuhnya yang besar bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pria yang menjabat sebagai _Yondaime Hokage_ itu telah siap dengan jubah kebanggaannya dan turun ke tempat di mana keluarganya berkumpul. Mata birunya menemukan Kushina, istri tercinta sadang duduk di sofa dengan raut muka ... khawatir? Begitu pula dengan Naruko, anak perempuannya sekaligus penyandang _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi itu tampak gemetar ketakutan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Minato menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya. Ia mendapati bukan hanya keluarganya di ruang tamu, melainkan _Sandaime Hokage_ beserta beberapa Shinobi dari Anbu berkumpul di satu tempat. Ini membuat Minato menaruh rasa curiga dengan apa yang telah membuat keluarganya seperti ini.

"Minato, akhirnya kau tiba," ucap Hiruzen mengawali pembicaraan. Ia menghembuskan asap dari pipa hisapnya, kemudian mata sipitnya menatap keluarga Namikaze yang kini terfokus padanya.

"_Sandaime-sama_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato langsung pada topik. Ia tidak ingin menambah cemas pada keluarganya, walau pertanyaannya justru membuat Kushina dan Naruko diliputi rasa khawatir.

Hiruzen menatap tajam Minato.

"Ini tentang bukit yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Hutan Kematian."

Semuanya tampak menahan nafas, menunggu kelanjutan dari yang dikatakan oleh _Hokage_ tertua itu.

"Tempat itu tak berbentuk lagi, seakan sesuatu telah menghancurkannya menjadi bentuk yang sekarang."

Hiruzen memanggil salah satu Anbu untuk membawakannya beberapa foto yang kemudian diserahkan pada Minato selaku _Hokage_ yang memimpin sekarang. Manik biru itu melotot melihatnya. Bukit yang dikatakan angker oleh sebagian penduduknya karena sering melihat berbagai penampakan di sana, kini tak lagi menjadi sebuah tempat horor. Tempat itu hancur dan hampir rata dengan tanah jika tidak dihitung dengan puing-puing batuan yang menyebar sebagai pondasi bukit.

Intinya, bukit itu telah lenyap meninggalkan hutan yang merupakan tempat bersejarah bagi desa daun tersembunyi.

"Tapi ... siapa yang melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruko menciptakan keheningan di penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu atas jawabannya, Naruko tahu itu. Tapi, pastinya setiap orang yang hadir dalam ruangan ini maupun yang tahu tentang kondisi bukit itu bertanya-tanya tentang pelaku yang mampu menghancurkannya. Bahkan Naruko berani bertaruh kalau Hiruzen pun tidak mengetahui tentang pelakunya.

Kushina berjalan pelan menghampiri Minato yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya aku melihatnya secara langsung."

Naruko berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati ayahnya, "Aku ikut, _Otou-san_."

"Tidak, Naru. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke Akademi hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Naruko mengeratkan kepalannya. Ia merasa kedua orang tuanya tidak adil. Mereka tidak ingin dirinya terluka, tapi mereka justru membiarkan kakaknya di luar sana terluka.

Terluka secara mental.

"Tapi—"

"Yang dikatakan Minato benar, Naruko. Kau ingin mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai rivalmu, 'kan?"

Ucapan Hiruzen membuatnya terhenti. Naruko menatap tajam _Sandaime_ yang tersenyum padanya. Naruko tahu mengapa _Sandaime Hokage_ memotong perkataannya, ia sangat tahu, dan mungkin hanya dirinya yang tahu mengapa Sarutobi Hiruzen tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Naruko tidak ingin menurutinya, namun perkataannya mengenai rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke terngiang di telinganya.

"Baiklah, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi _Hokage_ dan mengubah sesuatu di desa ini, karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku!"

"_Serta menunjukkan pada publik bahwa aku memiliki kakak yang disayangi_!"

\--**Alone**\--

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris safir sendu di bawah terpaan sinar matahari. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit menghentikan kegiatannya.

Nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Setelah ia tenang, matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini.

"Aku ... di kamar?"

Sangat jelas ini kamar tidurnya sendiri. Merasa denyut kepalanya mereda, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dengan tubuh yang lemas. Rasanya energi yang ia miliki terkuras habis dalam semalam.

Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya mengernyit heran, berpikir dua kali tentang keberadaannya di kamar. Masalahnya, ia ingat kalau dirinya terakhir kali berada di tempat kesukaannya, kemudian kesadarannya menghilang. Mungkin bisa disebut 'pingsan'?

Dan keesokan paginya, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Apa ada seseorang yang membawanya ke sini? Naruto menaruh curiga pada beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Ada kemungkinan Naruko selaku adik kandungnya, Hiruzen selaku orang tua asuhnya, Umino Iruka selaku guru pengajarnya selama di Akademi, Hatake Kakashi selaku murid didikan dari ayahnya dulu dan mantan anggota Anbu, Uchiha Sasuke selaku rival dari adiknya yang juga cukup dekat dengan dirinya, dan...

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak mungkin bagi 'mereka' akan menolongnya yang pingsan begitu saja. Yah, ia tak terlalu berharap pada 'keduanya', karena kalau tidak satu pun dari orang yang ia curigai berarti penduduk desa yang membawanya walau Naruto ragu akan hal itu.

Jadi, jika tidak dari semua orang yang ia curigai, maka Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lega. Hanya 'seseorang' yang akan menolongnya saat itu terjadi.

Dan dia adalah—

"Oh, Naruto. Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruzen yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di beranda kamarnya.

"Sanda—"

"Eit!"

Naruto spontan menutup mulutnya, namun ia juga merasa aneh mendengar lontaran huruf yang dikeluarkan kakek asuhnya itu.

"Maksudku, Hiruzen_-jii_. Ada apa?" ujar Naruto setelah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia membuka pintu beranda dan mempersilahkan Hiruzen masuk, walau kenyataannya kamar yang ia tempati milik orang tua di hadapannya, dulu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku hanya sebentar ke sini karena mendadak Mina- maksudku, _Yondaime_ meminta penyelidikan ini dilakukan bersama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan dua porsi sarapan," jelas Hiruzen panjang kali lebar. Ia sempat meralat kata-katanya menyadari tatapan tajam dari lawan bicaranya.

"Penyelidikan?"

Hiruzen memasang wajah serius seketika, membuat Naruto yakin hal yang dibicarakan sekarang seperti rahasia yang tidak boleh diungkapkan sembarangan.

"Kau tahu bukit dekat Hutan Kematian?"

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tahu arah pembiacaraan ini merujuk ke mana.

"Tempat itu kini hancur."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu, hati Naruto pun hancur. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menatap Hiruzen yang menatapnya cemas.

"Hanya itu yang akan ku katakan. Sisanya, kau cari tahu sendiri. Aku tahu kau bukan anak biasa, seperti contoh lulus dari Akademi di usia delapan tahun merupakan prestasi hebat! Kau seperti Uchiha Itachi— ah, lupakan itu."

Tangan rentanya terangkat dan mengelus pucuk kepala dari cucu asuhnya itu.

"Sekarang, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Fokus pada tujuanmu dengan semangat api, dan raih impianmu dengan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia ini, jadi carilah teman sebanyak mungkin."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Hiruzen menghilang bagaikan angin, meninggalkan seorang anak bekas dari keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu seorang diri di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata kembali menetes dari pulupuk mata, mengalir melewati pipinya dan jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu.

Tubuh itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. Manik safir-nya berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan bahwa ia menahan air mata sedari tadi.

"Kebahagiaan?" ujarnya terisak. Ia menggigit bibir untuk merendam isak tangisnya, walau pada akhirnya darah mengalir dari sana.

"Seandainya aku tahu ... apa itu kebahagiaan, aku tidak akan pernah berada di sini."

Ia gagal. Tangisannya pecah, dan tangannya mencengkram erat rambutnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, pandangannya kembali menggelap. Salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan, seakan menggapai sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan ... la ... ku ... kan..."

\--**Alone**\--

Naruto mendapati dirinya yang berada dalam kegelapan. Apa yang ia rasakan dalam kegelapan itu terasa tak asing, atau lebih tepatnya ia mengenali kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Wajah datarnya terpasang, menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sekilas, ia mirip dengan Naruto. Namun, warna rambutnya yang hitam memutar balikkan fakta tentang kemiripan keduanya.

Naruto dengan jelas bisa melihat sosoknya walau dalam kegelapan sekalipun. Pandangannya tertuju pada setengah wajah yang terbalut perban putih dengan beberapa bagiannya terdapat warna merah. Naruto tahu itu darah, tapi ia lebih fokus pada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Yo! Kawan! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu langsung seperti ini, 'kan?"

Seringai itu masih terukir di wajahnya, membuat Naruto bertambah yakin siapa sosok di hadapannya.

"Menma..."

**\--To Be Continued**\--


End file.
